Shattered Mirror
by XxXTempesta-Arashi-StormXxX
Summary: The new Japan is ruled by the '13 guard of law' who are corrupt.  They each have a unique power that can destroy anyone or thing.  The rebellion was said to be crushed 2 years ago, but is back with a new weapon. The same type of power. Fuji is pulled in.


This is my first Story! ***Pops Confetti*** I hope you enjoy it! The characters in this story are based on my fav characters in anime. See if you can tell!

Would this be a cross over: / IDK

The list of characters appearing:

Fuji Hizura-Main character

Hayato Seza

Sakura Ozora

Byakurai Ozora

Kyoya Hiraka

Sayo Tekai

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Ch.1 The day out<p>

"Fuji! Your gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" He heard his mom called for the 5th time that morning. He groaned as he got up from his bed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm up." Fuji Hizura muttered grabbing his uniform and going into the restroom. He took of his black shirt he was sleeping in and slipped on the white dress shirt and the red tie of his uniform, and buttoned the black jacket that went over it. He sleepily made his over to the sink and started to brush his teeth. He looked at the calendar by the sink: January 27th, 2016.

He blinked as he remembers that today was a holiday…so no school today. An invisible vein popped out of his head. He let out a sigh then rinsed his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark gray that matched with his pure black hair. His hair was styled by combing his bangs to the side of his head, so it showed his about half of his forehead. He was usually considered cute in his school, as proof of having his annoying girl fanclub. He let out a sigh of relief as the thought of facing his club wouldn't need to be done today.

"Fuji! Hurry or you'll be late!" He heard his mother's voice again. He yelled out the door "Mom! Today's a holiday!" with another invisible vein. "What? Then why is Hayato out here? He told me today had school….oops…" His mother called back. He heard another boy's laughter following the comment. Fuji let out a sigh and hit his head against the door…Damnmit….

* * *

><p>He walked down to see his best friend, and the one who had just pranked him sitting on the couch watching the news. Hayato Seza looked up and gave him a cheeky grin, then said "Yo! Morning" Hayato had silver hair that framed his face. He had gray eyes like him but they sometimes were green when he wore contacts. Hayato was dressed in a light blue shirt with a white jacket and black jeans with a dropped belt. "What the hell do you want?' Fuji asked with a sigh. It was too early in the morning for his best friend's stupid, retarded, hyper as hell, dumbassed….what were we talking about? Hayato gave another grin then said "We're gonna go do stuff! Duh." Fuji let out a sigh, then said "Whatever…" Hayato pulled him out of the house until Fuji yelled "Hey, let go! I need to change first!"<p>

* * *

><p>Swords clashed, and sparks flew as weapons clashed. "Tch. Too slow." The taller man said holding his sword in front of him. "Then why'd I land a strike on you, getting rusty old man?" the other one retorted holding his Tonfas in a defensive position as the other man struck with his sword. He jumped back then taunted "What Byakurai, Getting tired already?" The man, Byakurai let out a snort then said "Hardly, just seeing if you improved a lot or little, <em>Kyoya-chan<em>" Byakurai had black hair with one of his eyes being covered by his long bangs. He was wearing a formal suit and tie. Kyoya on the other hand felt his anger rise as his name with a 'chan' at the end left the other man's mouth. He was dressed in a black button down shirt with some of the buttons unbuttoned, black pants that was easy to run and fight in. He attacked again to have one of his Tonfas flipped out of his hands and a sword by his neck. Kyoya let out a huff and stood back up. He walked over and grabbed his Tonfas. He lifted up a silver disk with purple metal around that made the tips look like a bat and the Tonfas went back in.

The door open slightly and someone peeked in, "You guys done yet?" a girls voice called. Byakurai nodded at the girl as his sword disappeared into his silver disk he was holding.

His silver disk around it had deep blue metal surrounding it, the metal looked like wind designs carved into it. The teenaged girl came into the room when she saw the nod. She had long pink that went up to half of her back and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt that went up to her knees.

"By the way, Kyoya, Oni's calling you….she said she wanted to spar." Kyoya nodded and walked out the door. "Byakurai…Hayato just called, he said he was gonna….you know….umm… watch that boy you assigned him too…" She trailed off.

Byakurai gave her a small smile then said , "Okay, let's leave it to him..and you take a break okay? He wouldn't want you to work that much on this day." Sakura hesitated then nodded and said, "Okay, do you want some tea? I made some awhile ago…" Byakurai nodded and followed the younger girl out the door.

* * *

><p>Fuji sneezed and let out a sigh, he was NOT gonna get a cold. He changed out of his uniform into a black T-shirt that said "To distract and Idiot see the back."Then on the back it said "To distract and idiot, see the front" Hayato looked over at Fuji then said "So… wanna get something to eat first?"<p>

Fuji shrugged then said "Why? We ate before we left…." Remembering the food his mom cooked. His dad was off on a business trip…. Again. Hayato shrugged then said "Sheesh, just asking.." He looked around then said"Anyway, why was today a holiday again? I was planing on doing stuff at school today."

Fuji let out a sigh then said, "Today's the day that the traditional Japan was restored that's why there's more temples now, and people walk around with fake swords."

He finished to look on the side to see Hayato gone. "What the…" Fuji turned and saw Hayato walking with some Takoyaki. "Sorry…" Hayato said with a chuckle when Fuji face-palmed himself.

"As I was saying" Fuji said, clearing his throat. "After the traditional ways was restored, The unlawful things that happened in the Edo period happened again which caused the government to make a security department that calls all the shots now. The government was taken over by the security department a year later on this exact day, because of something… No one knows what they did to get control." Fuji finished and Hayato said with a yawn

"But, man, they probably only made the holiday to gloat" Fuji rolled his eyes and glanced at his best friend again, around his neck was a necklace. Hayato always wore necklaces, but this one was new.

It looked like a silver disk, and around the disk was red metal that made it looked like flames around the disk, the disk in the middle reflected light and it looked like a mirror.

"Hey…what's that?" Fuji asked Hayato, pointing to the strange necklace. "Oh. I got it yesterday." He responded back simply. Fuji blinked then asked "Really? Where?" he was a little shocked at his friend behavior, Hayato wasn't usually the type to wear stuff like that. He was more crosses and demon necklaces, not a silver disk. "It was a present from my dad." He said back with a shrug. "It's not really important news." He added after Fuji looked at him weirdly.

Fuji glanced at the necklace again, and when the disk reflected light, on the inside, a faint red flame could be seen. He blinked, and the image was gone. "…."

Fuji rubbed his eyes then said "So, where do we go…" He trailed off as he saw a forced smile on his face. He looked to where Hayato was looking and saw a girl there.

He felt the red rush up to his face as he saw Sayo.

Sayo was a girl at his school that he had a crush on since his last year in middle school. She had long light blue hair that went up to her waist and her bangs that was pinned to the side of her head, covering her temples. She was wearing a short dark blue shirt that exposed her stomach and booty shorts.

She smiled at the girls she was with and waved to them as she walked toward Fuji and Hayato. "Hi Fuji-Kun, How are you today?" She asked.

"Uh Fine, how are you Sayo-san?" Fuji was able to get out, he glanced at Hayato who had his fist clenched, Hayato always-hated Sayo for some reason.

"Fine, and you Hayato-san?" Hayato just replied with an icy glare. Sayo seemed to sink a little and then said "Hey, Fuji-kun, if your not busy, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Fuji felt his face go beat red. "Uh, well I'm a littl-" he was cut off when Hayato said "Sorry, he's busy, try again when you stop being a slu-"

Now Hayato was cut off when he felt an elbow in the ribs by Fuji. "Sorry, Sayo-san, I'm a little busy right now. Can you ask later?" Fuji responded. Sayo seem to pout a bit then had her bright smile and said "Aww, okay, see ya later then!" She called as she ran back with her friends.

Fuji turned to glare at Hayato who shrugged, "Why'd you go and say that for?" he exclaimed looking at his friend. Hayato gave another shrug and said "Please, that woman dates a guy every week, then dumps him at the END of the week, when she finds out their not good in bed." Fuji let out a sigh at his friend; "You don't have to say it like that." "Great, since that's solved let's go!" he grabbed Fuji's arm again and dragged him away, in the oppisite direction Sayo went.

* * *

><p>Fuji sighed as he shut the door behind him. He was back at home now, after being dragged all around the place by Hayato. "I'm home," Fuji said as he walked down his hallway. "Welcome back! Go take a shower, then we can eat dinner!" he heard his mom replied. He walked up to his room and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Are you there?" Hayato yelled as he walked into the tatami house. Said girl's head popped out of one of the doorways and said "Yeah, why?" Hayato hugged her close and nuzzled her head.<p>

"Nothing, just wanted to hug yo-" he was cut off when Sakura started to pinch his stomach. "Your late, you don't deserve a hug." She wriggled out of his grasp and then added, "Go get ready, we're gonna eat now. Byakurai wants to train you tomorrow." She said as she walked into the living room. Hayato pouted and followed her inside.

* * *

><p>End Ch.1<p>

Lol, the ending was kinda random…. My bad ^^ I hope to get ch.2 up soon..

And here's a character profile!

Name:Fuji Hizura

Age:16

Blood type:A

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gray

Pic:

.com/image/black%20hair%20anime%20boy/nami_yuganashi/Anime%?o=89

Copy and paste this if you wanna get any idea on how he looks like….No glasses though^^

I hope you enjoyed it! Please Read, and comment!


End file.
